My Best Friend
by kayori88
Summary: He was my best friend…more than my friend…and my soul shattered when I had to push all that away in order to do what was right…GlenxJack Oneshot.


_I remember when we met…You were there all alone and gloomy that I couldn't resist talking to you; I wanted to brighten you up a little. _

_At first I thought it was a lost cause by the way you always keep your calm and nothing changed the expression of your face…but then…_

"It's finished, let's hear the melody!"- Said a blond-haired young man with bright emerald eyes.

A peaceful and at the same time sad melody started to play from the pocket watch held by a black-haired young man.

"It's beautiful"-Murmured the blond one.

"Indeed"- Agreed the other.

"What should we call it?"

"Lacie…"

_And at that moment, I saw it…a smile…a beautiful smile that took my breath away…But the thought of what brought it to your face provoked an ache in my heart…that day, I understood everything…_

_I…_

"Glen"-whispered the blond.

…_Without knowing…_

"Yes Jack?"-Asked Glen calmly, making aye contact with the blond.

…_I…_

"It suits the melody"-Said Jack with a little smile on his face.

"Yes…I know"

…_fell in love with you._

"Thanks Jack, for helping me with it"-Said Glen giving a soft caress to the blond's cheek, eliciting a soft gasp from him.

"No problem…What are friends for?"-Said the blond with a nervous smile, trying to control the fast beating of his heart at the sight of Glen smiling again.

'Gods…does he has to look so gorgeous?'-thought Jack miserably.

_I decided that I'll just his friend, that it was all that I could hope to be…his friend…his best friend…the thought alone broke my heart…_

"Yes…you're my friend, my best friend…**my** **only friend**"-whispered Glen softly.

"And I'll always be…"-said Jack, looking intently at the black eyes of the man in front of him.

With that, Jack started to step back. When they got so close he didn't know, but it was making him feel a little breathless.

But he couldn't take even one step before; Glen brought him back to him by the waist.

"Glen...What are you…

Jack couldn't continue because his mouth was covered by Glen's in a soft but passionate kiss…

Jack responded eagerly by putting his arms around the black-haired's neck, moaning when Glen nibbled at his bottom lip, asking for entrance.

'Glen…Such a good kisser…damn'-thought Jack, feeling the black-haired's tongue taking over his mouth, provoking a shiver of pleasure to run down his spine.

"Glen…"-Jack moaned when said man placed him against the wall and started put open-mouthed kisses down the blond's neck.

"You're my only friend Jack, but I want you to be much more…"-Said Glen among kisses, while grinding his hips against the blond's showing him his arousal.

This is a dream…it has to be one…

"*chuckle* It's not a dream Jack"-said Glen amusedly, starting to tear open the blond's jacket and taking his lips again in a passionate kiss.

'Did I *moan* said that out loud? *groan*'

They started to grind against each other, not caring that someone could walk in and see what they were doing; they only had eyes for each other and the moment they were sharing.

"So...Jack"-murmured Glen, slipping his hand under the blond's trousers and touched his arousal, smirking when heard the gasp that escaped the blond's mouth the moment he touched him.

"Yes?...*moan*"-asked Jack, bucking at each stroke that Glen provided him.

"Will you be mine?"-Asked Glen possessively, getting bolder and quickening his pace, before sucking at the blond's neck, leaving his mark.

"Yes!!!"-Screamed Jack climaxing under Glen's ministrations and then sagging completely against the man with a satisfied expression on his face. Few momets later, Jack lifted his head urgently.

"Glen! I'm sorry, should I?...

"*chuckle* It's ok Jack…Watching you, hearing you and bringing you to completion brought mine as well"-whispered Glen, kissing the blond softly and continuously around his face making him blush.

_I tried to tell how I felt about him…_

"Glen…I lo…

"Shh…I know. I feel the same way towards you…"

Jack beamed at him and gave him a chaste kiss…

_But I couldn't… That was my biggest regret…_

_After all…At that time I didn't know that we wouldn't be able to deepen our relationship anymore…_

"Let's go visit Alice, shall we?"-Asked Glen, caressing Jack's cheek before starting to walk away.

_He was my best friend…more than my friend…and my soul shattered when I had to push all that away in order to do what was right…_

"Glen! Why!?...Why are you doing this?"

_I loved you…_

"Won't you join me Jack?"

"I can't…I can't let you do this!"

…_I still do…_

"Then, this is good bye Jack"

"Good bye Glen… 'My love' "

…_And I always will._

**The End**

///

Hello everyone! Here's another story, again I apologize for any mistakes in it. I hope you like it. Now I'm going to sleep, I have classes early tomorrow. Good night! And review if you can ^_^.


End file.
